Seven Years Later
by xkittx831
Summary: Drarry. Set seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, during which Harry disappeared from the wizarding world and traveled the globe. Now with a new alias, he returns, but he's not quite happy with what he finds.


**A/N: I do not own anything that you recognize, J.K. Rowling does.**

 **Prologue**

Harry let out a deep sigh and tossed back his drink. He was in a seedy-looking muggle bar, the type that only those who wanted to drown their pasts visited. He set the glass down on the Daily Prophet in which he had charmed so that the pictures were unmoving. Not that it mattered, there were barely any muggles in this particular establishment because it was almost closing time for the place.

Seven years.

That was how long it had been since Harry Potter had stepped foot in the British wizarding world. He wasn't sorry, either. Sure, he had gotten newspapers every now and then, just so that he could keep up with the big events- which was what led him to this particular bar in the first place- but he was tired of being the center of attention. He was glad that he was almost never a headline except for every now and then: _"Lead in Finding Missing Savior."_

He had defeated Voldemort and suddenly everyone wanted a piece of him. He had thought his fame was bad before, but then he started getting marriage offers and nude photos owled to him every single day. His friends didn't know how to help him, though they tried.

So he left.

He made himself untraceable, unfindable, and had given himself a new name.

Harris Jacob Price.

While he knew he wouldn't be able to stay hidden with his name remaining as Harry Potter, he couldn't bear for it to be too different from the name his parents had given him.

And so, for seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harris traveled. He learned more than he ever thought he would, including how to fight. He found masters from around the world who were willing to teach him their trade for a price. He not only learned how to duel properly, but also hand-to-hand combat as well. Things like potions, runes, and healing were also taught to him by various masters that he had met along the way.

His fighting skills were not the only thing about him to have changed. In addition to having grown a few inches since he left Britain, he had put on muscle.

Since Harris knew that he would have to stay unrecognizable, he also made changes to his appearance. He had gotten rid of his glasses soon after leaving and wore hazel-colored contacts instead, hiding his vibrant green eyes from the world. Every day, he put on muggle make-up and layered it with a sticking charm in order to hide the remnants of his scar from the world.

The final change was that he cut his hair so that no one could possibly recognize him from his famous, perpetually-messy head. It was now very short, almost shaven around the sides, with about one and a half inches left on top, which he styled into a wavy side swept fashion using muggle mousse.

While in the process of making these changes, Harris had sworn off the British wizarding world, vowing to himself that he wouldn't go back for anything.

Though, this is exactly what had led him to the seedy-looking bar in the first place.

It was one of the random days in which Harris was reminiscent and wanted to know what was going on in Britain. So he had popped into the nearest wizarding mail room, which was somewhere on the outskirts of Brussels, and had sent an owl and a few galleons in order to receive a Daily Prophet.

He wished he hadn't.

While the story hadn't made front page news, the words _"Ginny Thomas, Heroine in the Battle of Hogwarts, Dead from Childbirth,"_ were plastered into his mind from the second page.

It hadn't even crossed his mind that his former friends could have died before he did, and especially at the age they all were now. He had always pictured being the first to die for some strange reason.

So, he drank. And he decided that in order for him to find any solace in the fact that one of his once closest friends was gone, he would have to visit her funeral.

He sighed, gathered up the newspaper, and left the bar.

 **A/N: This is basically just a chapter to see if people are interested in this story. If you guys seem interested, then I will definitely continue! Don't worry, future chapters would be a lot longer, this is just a prologue. Also, with the ideas that I have in my head and in my notes for this story, it will be Drarry. Thanks!**

 **Kitt**


End file.
